List of songs by Lady Gaga
This is a list of songs performed by Lady Gaga. This list includes the songs released from the albums: The Fame (2008), The Fame Monster (2009), Born This Way (2011), ARTPOP (2013), ''Cheek To Cheek'' (2014) and ''Joanne'' (2016), along with digital releases and other songs officially released. A to M Tabs A= *"A-Yo" (''Joanne'') *"Again Again" (The Fame) *"Alejandro" (The Fame Monster) *"Americano" (Born This Way) *"Angel Down" (''Joanne'') *"Anything Goes" (''Cheek To Cheek'') *"Applause" (ARTPOP) *"ARTPOP" (ARTPOP) *"Aura" (ARTPOP) |-| B= *"Bad Kids" (Born This Way) *"Bad Romance" (The Fame Monster) *"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (Cheek To Cheek) *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (The Fame) *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" (Cheek To Cheek) *"Big Girl Now" (New Kids on the Block feat. Lady Gaga) *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (Born This Way) *"Bloody Mary" (Born This Way) *"Born This Way" (Born This Way) *"Boys Boys Boys" (The Fame) *"Brown Eyes" (The Fame) *"But Beautiful" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| C= *"Cheek to Cheek" (Cheek To Cheek) *"Chillin" (Wale feat. Lady Gaga) *"Christmas Tree" (Digital-download only) *"Come to Mama" (''Joanne'') |-| D= *"Dance in the Dark" (The Fame Monster) *"Dancin' in Circles" (''Joanne'') *"Diamond Heart" (''Joanne'') *"Disco Heaven" (The Fame) *"Do What U Want" (ARTPOP) *"Donatella" (ARTPOP) *"Dope" (ARTPOP) |-| E= *"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (The Fame) *"Electric Chapel" (Born This Way) *"Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| F= *"Fashion" (Confessions of a Shopaholic) *"Fashion!" (ARTPOP) *"Fashion of His Love" (Born This Way) *"Firefly" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| G= *"Goody Goody" (Cheek To Cheek) *"Government Hooker" (Born This Way) *"Grigio Girls" (''Joanne'') *"G.U.Y." (ARTPOP) *"Gypsy" (ARTPOP) |-| H= *"Hair" (Born This Way) *"Heavy Metal Lover" (Born This Way) *"Hello Hello" (Gnomeo & Juliet *"Hey Girl" (''Joanne'') *"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" (Born This Way) |-| I= *"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (Cheek To Cheek) *"I Like It Rough" (The Fame) *"It Don't Mean a Thing (If it Ain't Got That Swing)" (Cheek To Cheek) *"I Won't Dance" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| J= *"Jewels N' Drugs" (ARTPOP) *"Joanne" (''Joanne'') *"John Wayne" (''Joanne'') *"Just Another Day" (''Joanne'') *"Judas" (Born This Way) *"Just Dance" (The Fame) |-| L= *"La Vie en Rose" Live (Tony Bennett Celebrates 90) *"Let's Face the Music and Dance" (Cheek To Cheek) *"LoveGame" (The Fame) *"Lush Life" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| M= *"MANiCURE" (ARTPOP) *"Mary Jane Holland" (ARTPOP) *"Marry the Night" (Born This Way) *"Million Reasons" (''Joanne'') *"Money Honey" (The Fame) *"Monster" (The Fame Monster) N to Z N= *"Nature Boy" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| O= *"Orange Colored Sky" Live (A Very Gaga Holiday) |-| P= *"Paparazzi" (The Fame) *"Paper Gangsta" (The Fame) *"Perfect Illusion" (''Joanne'') *"Poker Face" (The Fame) |-| R= *"Retro, Dance, Freak" (The Fame) |-| S= *"Scheiße" (Born This Way) *"Sexxx Dreams" (ARTPOP) *"Sinner's Prayer" (''Joanne'') *"So Happy I Could Die" (The Fame Monster) *"Speechless" (The Fame Monster) *"Starstruck" (The Fame) *"Stuck on Fuckin' You" (Digital-download only) *"Summerboy" (The Fame) *"Swine" (ARTPOP) |-| T= *"Teeth" (The Fame Monster) *"Telephone" (The Fame Monster) *"The Cure" (Digital-download only) *"The Edge of Glory" (Born This Way) *"The Fame" (The Fame) *"The Queen" (Born This Way) *"They All Laughed" (Cheek To Cheek) |-| V= *"Vanity" (Rhapsody exclusive song) *"Venus" (ARTPOP) *"Video Phone" (Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga) |-| W= *"We're Doing a Sequel" (Muppets Most Wanted) *"White Christmas" Live (A Very Gaga Holiday) *"Winter Wonderland" (Digital-download only) |-| Y= *"Yoü and I" (Born This Way) |-| 0–9= *"3-Way (The Golden Rule)" (Digital-download only) Category:Songs Category:Discography